


Take A Chance On Me

by Treetart



Series: CodyWan: Here We Go Again [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Forehead Touching, Is it still the bed sharing trope when it's an escape pod, Kix is in this one now, M/M, Rare Pair, brotherly teasing, escape pod sharing, i love these idiots, medbay visits, sleepy idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: Eventually five chapters with different stages of Codywan.





	1. Almost

This stealth mission did not go as planned.

Somehow, Kenobi had managed one of his Force powered jumps to get them up near the rafters and shoved Cody unceremoniously into a tight space between the metal ducts. Cody had lost his blaster, gotten shot in the leg, and now found himself pinned down by his General under some industrial tubes while they were hiding from about a hundred clankers. Thank the Force he still had his helmet, since this entire operation was turning into a kriffing pile of stang.  
  
He wasn't worried about the blaster shot to his leg, or being surrounded by the enemy with no means of escape any time soon. All he could think about was Kenobi pressing down on him in the cramped hiding spot they had found. Cody could barely hold a train of thought without it going fuzzy and bringing heat to his face. Kenobi was not paying attention to him, luckily, he was more focused on the droids below them.  
  
The General lifted himself up a bit with his arms to look down at their quarry and inadvertently pressed his hips even more to Cody's. Kenobi did not miss the somewhat choked off noise his Commander made.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan whispered to him, looking at him with concern.

“Fine, General.” Cody lied. His General quirked an eyebrow at him. If this position continued things would not be easy to deal with. Kenobi reached down into his belt and pulled out a bacta patch and what looked like a packet of pain killers. Always prepared.

“I had expected that Anakin would need this today, but that leg says otherwise.” Obi-Wan paused. There was not much space to maneuver easily. “Take your helmet off.”

“Sir?”

“Helmet, Cody.”

“But, General, if the clankers--” Obi-Wan put a finger to his own lips to hush him.

“Commander.” Obi-Wan whispered, “Bucket. Off.” Cody rolled his eyes and awkwardly removed his helmet, placing it carefully on its side next to him. Without his helmet on, Obi-Wan's face seemed much closer to Cody's than before. The Jedi already had a corner of a packet in his mouth and proceeded to rip it.

“Open.” Cody made a face at him but obeyed. Obi-Wan pressed the pills gently into Cody's mouth, a finger lightly tracing the clones lower lip. Cody swallowed the pills dryly, attempting to ignore the heat he felt on his face, and how distracting his General could be. There was a lot of shuffling for the Jedi to maneuver the bacta patch down to Cody's leg, but he managed, only jabbing Cody once with his knee while he tried to stay as much up above Cody as he could in the cramped space.

While attempting to press the edges of the patch on more securely, the Jedi somehow managed to knock himself off balance from the only hand holding him up, causing him to flop down on Cody. Cody stifled a laugh, how very undignified for his Jedi.

“Oh, hush.” Obi-Wan raised his head with furrowed eyebrows, propping himself up on an elbow. His face was very close now. Cody could kiss him if he wanted to. He absolutely wanted to. He shouldn't. He couldn't quiet seem to make his eyes leave Obi-Wan's. He could get into a lot of trouble. Obi-Wan didn't move. Why wasn't he looking away? Cody's face felt warm under his Generals gaze.

Cody barely contained a flinch when Obi-Wan's hand suddenly touched the side of his face. Obi-Wan gave him an apologetic look, while tracing the scar around Cody's left eye. He resisted the urge to lean into the touch. Obi-Wan made a contemplative face and looked like he was about to say something when his commed beeped, alerting them of General Skywalker's arrival.

“Need a hand?” Skywalker's cocky voice remarked quietly from the comm unit.

“We had the situation under control.” Obi-Wan said calmly, making Cody snort. Obi-Wan give him a slightly betrayed look.

“I'm sure you did, Master. Get ready for an extraction.” General Skywalker disconnected.

“Time to go.” 

 

 


	2. No Place To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes narrowly escape a Separatist ship using the last escape pod. The last Single Person escape pod. *finger guns*

“It's going to be a tight squeeze.” Obi-Wan remarked as they sprinted toward the only escape pod that hadn't been jettisoned during the battle. Cody sent several blaster shots behind him, hitting a few of the droids chasing them.

“Works for me!” Cody braced himself as he felt the strange, ghost feeling of the Force grabbing him and pushing him forward into the pod. He immediately started its escape sequence as Obi-Wan brought up the rear, slamming the small pods door shut behind him. Cody reflexively wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist as he shut the door and punched the launch button, rocketing their pod from the Separatist ship and into space.

The Force was on their side today. Their escape pod had launched them away from the battle field. Cody had worried that they would escape one near death experience to just be shoved into another. He let out a sigh of relief.

“For a moment there,” his Jedi chuckled, “I thought we would be in trouble.” Obi-Wan turned his head as much as he could in the cramped space without bumping into Cody’s helmet and grinned broadly at him. Cody returned the smile, knowing the Jedi could practically read his facial expressions through his bucket if he wanted to.

“Hmm. It seems our ship is busy.” Obi-Wan was right. Cody looked out through the window to see _The Negotiator_ in a heated fire fight with two Separatist ships, but it seemed to be fairing just fine. Their planned pick up wouldn’t be available, then.

“Anakin. We’re adrift in an escape pod. We got the plans. Do you have anyone to spare to pick us up?” Obi-Wan had somehow shimmied his arm up to reach his comm on his wrist.

“Of course, Master, I’ll send Captain Rex now.” General Skywalker was slightly out of breath, in his own fire fight with the 501st against the smaller Separatist ships. Moments later Rex contacted Cody’s own communicator in a barely contained panic filling the speakers of Cody's helmet.

“Cody! I only see a single escape pod, did you make it off the ship?”

“Yea, _vod_ , I’m fine. I’m in the pod with the General. “

Silence.

Cody would practically feel his brother smirking over the comm.

“So you’re in the SINGLE POD together?” There must be others around him, since he sounded like he was speaking loudly enough for his entire crew to hear. Clearly knowing his brother was alive was reason enough to immediately push all of his buttons.

“ _Ner'vod_.” Cody warned, inching toward his Marshal Commander voice. He heard several of the 501st giggle, with Rex not even bothering to shush them. He was thankful for his helmet, at least Obi-Wan couldn’t hear their ridiculousness. Unfortunately he couldn’t tell Rex off fully, since his General could easily hear his replies.

“Of course I’ll come and rescue you, _vod’ika_. Do you want me to take the long way ‘round?”

Cody didn’t give Rex the satisfaction of a reply to that.

“Just pick us up, Rex.”

“ _Udesil_ , we’re already on our way.” Rex left his comm connected and to Cody’s horror, a song they had heard on a planet several missions ago that described a couple in love traveling through space started to play over it.

“General, could you remove my helmet? My arm is stuck.”

A chorus of hoots and hollers exploded at this, and Cody was going to assign them all to KP when they were finished this kriffing battle. Luckily, the Jedi disconnected the seal to Cody’s helmet gently with the Force and carefully lifted it off his head. From the look Cody was making, his Jedi correctly assumed he should shut off the communicator as well, cutting off the laughter that could still be dimly heard from his helmets speaker. The helmet floated oddly above them, with no real place for it to settle.

“Do I even want to know?”

“No.” Cody all but cut him off. Kenobi let out a long breath.

“It looks like we will be waiting here for a bit.” He said and relaxed onto Cody’s body, shifting his head to rest on his commanders shoulder. Cody barely prevented himself from stiffening, surprised at how easily the Jedi relaxed against him, how comfortable it was to have his arm tucked around his General, keeping him safe. Kenobi turned his head so that his face tucked into the hollow of Cody’s neck. Cody considered just how exhausted his Jedi might be to be letting his guard down like this. They had been battling for several hours nows, and he had had to use a decent amount of the Force during their quick trip on the Separatists ship.

“Relax, Cody. We’re both alright and we can’t do more than wait for now.”

“Of course, General.” Cody fought back an urge to bury his face into his Jedi’s hair, and settled for smoothing his thumb on Kenobi’s side where his arm was conveniently stuck around the mans waist.

“Obi-Wan.”

“Hm?” Cody was having a hard time focusing again. The entire situation was very distracting.

“We’re alone. You can call me by my name. I don’t mind.” Kenobi said softly, his lips brushing up against the skin of Cody’s neck whenever he spoke. Cody felt his entire face and neck redden at the touch.

“Okay,” Cody couldn’t think of a good reason not to. He couldn’t think at all at the moment, if he were being honest. “Obi-Wan.”

The Jedi smiled against his neck.

“You should get some sleep, Obi-Wan. I’ll watch for our pick up.”

His General seemed too tired to argue.

 

~~

 

Cody felt like had been waiting for their pick up for ages, but he never wanted to leave this escape pod. Kenobi-- Obi-Wan, had dozed off in his hold and Cody was over the moon. Literally, in this case, since they were orbiting a local planet and its moons. Cody's nose had been buried in Obi-Wan's hair for several moments now. He had never found an excuse to touch it before and it was just as soft as he had imagined. His fingers ached to run through those coppery waves. He felt somewhat guilty doing this while his Jedi slept, but it wasn't like he could really move away.

Of course, since he had had his face buried in his General's hair for awhile, he had completely missed Rex's approach in his ship. He didn't remember closing his eyes, but an odd flashing alerted him to the ship directly in front of their pod. With Rex's _kark_ -eating smirk in plain view in the pilots seat. Luckily, no one else seemed to be in the in the cock pit with him so he would be spared at least most of the specific teasing from the men. Cody shot Rex a glare that told him very clearly he would beat the banthashit out of him if he mentioned the position he found Kenobi and himself in.

“General.” Cody said softly, as Rex moved into position for the pod to be safely connected to the ship.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody tried again. This time his Jedi slowly opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Yes, Cody?”

“They're here.”

Cody supposed 'jumping out of his skin' was probably the best term for the reaction Kenobi had to realizing Captain Rex's ship was right in front of them, with the air compressing seals only just finishing their connections. Surprised enough that Cody's helmet dropped from its hovering above them and happened to land right on Cody's head.

“Sorry! I-- I lost my focus for a moment.” Obi-Wan apologized sheepishly at the grimace Cody made from his helmets awkward landing on the top of his head.

It seemed they both remembered the Jedi Code, and the clones own rules and regs in that moment.

 

Damn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta reader and I only vaguely edit as I write so if you see any glaring mistakes feel free to point them out!
> 
> Shout out to Alrac_2360 who some how left me 8 sets of Kudos on one account, I am so proud of you.


	3. I Just Called To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listened to the song I Just Called To Say I Love You and here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up six months late with Starbucks*
> 
> hey guys

“ _Vod_ ,” Captain Rex answered his communicator with an amused look, “as much as you love me, you never comm me this much unless your General is with me.”

 

“That's not true.” Cody scuffed. Rex raised his eyebrows at his brother.

 

“How are you, brother?” Cody asked, but Rex waved a dismissive hand at him.

 

“Just comm him already.”

 

“What? No. There isn't anything important.”

 

“Since when do you need a reason? Just comm him. You commed me! How is it any different?”

 

Cody made a face at his brother. He couldn't just _comm his General_ for no reason. Kenobi was assisting on a _mission_ with General Skywalker and the 501st, and perhaps Cody _had_ been comming Rex for more than just a check up on his brother, but he wouldn't dare admit that. It had been over a month since he had seen his General, and even with the weekly reports he would give which his general had only vaguely responded to, he felt a little lost.

 

“ _You're_ not busy, vod.” He pointed at the holo version of his brother, clearly sitting somewhere relaxing, without the upper half of his armor on. Rex shrugged at him.

 

“Believe me, Codes, if you ever change your mind, your _jetti_ will be the first in line. We've already talked about it.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean? Wait, we? What do you mean _we_?” He paused for a moment before realizing, “What were you talking to Tano about?” Cody gave Rex a measured look, inching on a glare.

 

It's not like he was surprised that Rex and his commander were discussing Cody privately, if anything Rex was just as guilty as Cody was with becoming too close to their superior officers. Not that Cody was too close to his superior officer. Probably not anyhow. It was a grey area. Cody rarely discussed his personal feelings with his brothers, even Rex only knew about his affections towards Kenobi out of his own persistent nagging and investigations. Ever since Rex rescued them from that escape pod, he had been keeping an eye Cody, and General Kenobi.

 

“It's not my fault you stare at him all the time. Play dumb all you want but you – Look here comes Ahsoka right now, I'll call her over, I'm sure she knows where your General is. Commander Tano!” Rex gleefully got up from his seat.

 

“Rex!” He was clearly being ignored in favor of the other Commander. Cody put his face in his hands, why did he even comm his brother in the first place? There was some muffled noises, Rex clearly had his hand over Cody's projection to block the microphone, and suddenly two smirking faces appear on his view screen.

 

“Hello, Commander.” Ahsoka said evenly, her smile betraying her calm voice.

 

“Commander.” Cody nodded, keeping his usual blank face up. It didn't fool her.

 

“Did you want an update on my Grand Master?”

 

“Just making sure the General isn't getting himself into trouble.” Cody said in an even tone. Rex might be able to get a rise out of him, but he wasn't going to show his hand so easily to the Padawan.

 

“Sure,” Rex leaned towards Ahsoka with a stage whisper, “it would kill him to admit that he has a bit of a--”

 

“Rex.” Cody said sharply. “Just give me an update on Kenobi so I can get back to work.” Cody was very tempted to rub his aching temples at this point, but it would only encourage them.

 

“Was someone looking for me?” Much to his surprise, his Jedi's face suddenly leaned into the holo.

 

“General Kenobi!” Cody tried to dial down the pleasure in his voice to an acceptable level and knew he did not succeed when he saw Tano smirking behind Kenobi. He couldn't help it, most of their communications had been through weekly reports sent through their datapads. He hadn't seen the General's face in over a month, and it filled him with a warm feeling of happiness.

 

“Hello there, Commander.” His General's eyes were filled with an honest delight, which made Cody's heart leap into his throat. “Have I been missing your comms again?” He glanced down to check the communicator on his wrist as he spoke.

 

“No, sir.”

 

A small twitch of an eyebrow was the only reaction Obi-Wan gave when he checked the date of Cody's last transmission and compared it to their regularly scheduled reports. Kark. Now the General thought something had gone wrong. Cody briefly wondered how long it would take for someone to notice if he unceremoniously shoved Rex into a supply closet the next time he saw him and locked the door.

 

“I see. I'll head up to my room right away and comm you.” Kenobi gave a quick nod to the group before briskly walking away.

 

The delighted look in Rex's face prompted Cody to reach for the end button, but not swiftly enough to block out the beginning of his vod saying “He's going to call you from his _room_ , Codes--”

 

Cody needlessly glanced around his room to make sure everything was in its place. He hadn't felt this nervous about a call to his General.. well, ever. How was he going to explain that he was just calling to – check up on his Jedi General? Someone who was already assuming something had gone wrong on his own Commanders end. Cody nervously ran a hand through his shortly cut hair, grasping for ideas of how to _express his feelings_ to his General without showing his hand. He knew he was over thinking it but that did not stop his brain from creating hundreds of scenarios where the conversation takes a turn for the worse.

 

His comm beeped just as he was at the height of his anxiety, Cody gulped and answered.

 

“General.”

 

“Commander,” Kenobi had indeed called from his room, and wore quite a concerned expression. “I apologize for the lack of communication, is everything alright?”

 

Cody immediately waved a dismissive hand, “Everything is fine, General.” He took a moment to take in his Generals appearance. Obi-Wan's robes were ruffled and singed in several places, and he seemed to being holding his shoulder stiffly. Cody raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“Are you alright, sir?”

 

Obi-Wan sighed. “As always Anakin made his own changes to our plan without telling me. Our supposedly quick recon mission turned into us preventing an assassination, stealing a ship, and getting shot at several times.” Obi-Wan pressed two fingers into his temple. “So, just a normal mission with my old apprentice.”

 

Cody smiled, “Ah, the usual. I'm glad you're finished. It will be good to have you back.” Cody felt the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, mentally ordering himself to stop talking.

 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

 

“What did you do to your shoulder?”

 

“Ah, just some blasterfire. There's already a bacta patch on it, relax.” He had already spotted Cody's doubtful look that Obi-Wan had actually received any medical attention. “It will heal up in a day or so.”

 

“Did you actually see a medic this time? Or have you been lifting from the medical supplies again?”

 

“It's fine, Cody, it will heal up in a few days. I'm fine.”

 

Cody made a noncommittal noise and made a mental note to drag Obi-Wan to the nearest med-bay upon his arrival.

 

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, “Cody, is this a social call?”

 

Cody opened and closed his mouth several times before finally nodding, a slight amount of color rising to his cheeks. The smile that Obi-Wan gave him was absolutely worth all of the anxiety that attempting to reach his Jedi had given him. They ended up chatting about various things for quite awhile. Cody updated Obi-Wan on all of the on going missions he had been working on, and Obi-Wan shared some of the more embarrassing moments Anakin had while trying to hide his communications with a certain Senator from Naboo. When it finally became far too late in the cycle, they were both very reluctant to end their call.

 

“Cody, you are more than welcome to comm me whenever you'd like. Not just for updates on command. I... really enjoy our talks.”

 

“I do, too.”

 

“Goodnight, Cody.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

 


	4. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs to worry about a sleep schedule/general health when you have your Commander to do it for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sucked into the Mandalorian and now I'm back with some forehead touching NONSENSE

0300\. 0300 _karking_ hours. Cody felt incredibly annoyed by this demand sent to his comm for him to be at the launch bay right away. He looked at his clock again. 0300 blinked back at him in a careless rhythm. Cody let out an agitated huff and threw what passed for a blanket on this forsaken ship aside. He pinged Rex, mostly to see if anyone else had been sent these demands so he did not have to suffer alone. The 501st had been riding with the 212th after Skywalker, Tano, and his General had been pulled yet again. This time without a moment to brief their officers. No answer from Rex. Cody swiftly donned his amor and jammed his helmet on. At least he did not have to present a decent face with his bucket covering him.

 

Cody arrived at the hanger to find a small transport ship he did not recognize landing. Cody waited patiently at attention to see who felt the need to wake him up so _karking_ early when it isn't even his Gene--

 

Oh. It was his General.

 

Obi-Wan stumbled out of the transports door, leaning heavily on its frame, and clearly in need of medical attention. Cody ran up to his _di'kut_ Jedi and caught the man before he truly fell over.

 

“I see you got my message.” Obi-Wan huffed out a laughed and instantly regretted it, putting a hand to his ribs.

 

“What did you do this time?” Cody pulled Kenobi's arm across his shoulders and helped him slowly walk out of the hanger.

 

“I wouldn't exactly say it was something I did.” He suppressed a groan as they went down a small set of stairs. Cody was taking him straight to the medbay, but Obi-Wan did not seem to be able to move very fast. Cody paused, and scooped his Jedi into his arms. Obi-Wan was surprised enough by the move that he only adjusted his grip around the Commanders shoulders. Cody nodded decisively and continued on to medbay. Obi-Wan quietly held on to him. Cody made it to the medbay's main area in record time. Kix stood up before the doors even finished opening.

 

“Hey Commander, bring the General over here.” Kix indicated a room off to the side, seemingly already prepared for Obi-Wan. Kix nodded towards a view-screen showing the hanger where Obi-Wan had landed. “Saw you coming.” Cody transferred the General's weight onto the bunk in the semi private room carefully. Obi-Wan winced as he settled onto the bunk, clearly favoring his left side.

 

“What happened, General?” Kix asked casually as he helped the Jedi remove his tunic and tabard.

 

“I may have been stabbed.” Obi-Wan began.

 

“Stabbed.” Cody echoed flatly.

 

“Yes, and-” Obi-Wan considered his next words carefully, “this may have lead to me falling off of a cliff.”

 

“ _May have._ ” Cody took a calming breath.

 

Kix stifled laughter while applying bacta to the bruising on the General's ribs around, yes a stab wound, Cody observed.

 

“Kriffing hells, General.” Cody muttered.

 

“He'll be fine, sir.” Kix flashed Cody a smile and Cody twitched his head in a nod. Cody had dragged his eyes away from the wound in his General side long enough to notice that he was mostly undressed now. He cannot seem to pull his eyes away from Kenobi's flushed chest. A blush worked its way up to his cheeks which he hoped neither of the men noticed as he cleared his throat.

 

“Right,” Cody began awkwardly, “I'll just...” Kenobi caught his gaze and Cody almost could not pull away from those soft blue eyes. Almost. He practically turned about face and got out of the medbay before he did anything stupid.

 

**

 

Several hours had passed since Cody's hurried exit from the medbay and he had been busying himself with as much work as possible to keep his mind from showing him Obi-Wan's bare torso and distracting him. It mostly worked. But now he had been staring at a data pad for quite sometime rereading the same report and completely unable to get his mind to focus. Cody tossed the data pad onto his desk and dragged a hand down his face. He had been up for most of the rotation now since his General surprised him so early in the day. Cody pinged Kix asking for an update on Kenobi's condition. Kix replied almost instantly.

 

_General Kenobi discharged himself at 0400._

 

Cody read the message three times. Before he even formed a reply another messaged arrived.

 

_Check the lower decks._

 

Kix clearly knew Cody was about to hunt the General down. Cody did not even bother to put his helmet back on, he made his way quickly to the lower levels and tracked his general down to a section near some of the generators for an engine room. The Jedi was inspecting some of the equipment and deep in discussion with a few of the repair technicians the were working in the space. They had successfully made some upgrades that had been scheduled and were clearly planning the next set of upgrades to be shipwide.

 

As Cody entered the space, it looked as if the group were finishing up their discussion. General Kenobi smiled at one of the technicians and exchanged a few words before turning to go. The men returned their attention to the work in front of them, chatting happily with one another. Cody noted the way Obi-Wan's hand went to his side and grimaced as he thought himself unobserved.

 

When Kenobi raised his eyes and saw Cody leaning against the entry way, he paused for a moment, clearly surprised. Cody folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Obi-Wan straightened his posture and walked towards his commander, lifting his head up in greeting. If this _di'kut_ of a Jedi really thought he could fool Cody...

 

Cody glared at him in disapproval. “Sir.”

 

“Commander,” Obi-Wan replied, refusing to act as if anything was wrong.

 

Despite his annoyance, Cody could not help the small ball of pleasure in his chest at the amount of fondness his General managed to convey in his tone, knowing full well he was in for it. He felt his lips ease out of the hard frown without his permission. Cody nodded towards the hall and was relieved when Obi-Wan followed without hesitation.

 

The two easily matched paces as they made their way down the passageway, almost no one getting in their way at the late hour. Cody wondered how long it had been since the General had actually slept, considering it was already close to 2300 and he had arrived unexpectedly from his mission. Cody could correctly assume it had been several days, and he was not above taking advantage of his General's lack of focus to lead him where he wanted. Obi-Wan hardly noticed when Cody had paused in front of his own quarters until Cody had placed a hand on his arm to stop him in his tracks. Obi-Wan blinked at the door before realizing where they were. Cody did not hesitate once his door opened, he firmly grasped the Jedi by the arm and dragged him into his room.

 

Before Obi-Wan could even open his mouth to protest Cody had maneuvered him towards the bed and sat him down. Obi-Wan looked at him questionably.

 

“Sorry, sir, Captain Rex borrowed one of my chairs if you don't mind sitting on the bed.” Cody waved a datapad up as if he was going to go over reports with him. Obi-Wan paused for a moment. This was out of character for his Commander, normally Cody would stand and offer the Jedi his own seat, not that Obi-Wan would do more than wave the offer off and insist that the Commander stay seated. But, Obi-Wan was too exhausted to argue. In reality, Cody had simply moved the chair out of the room and into Rex's to force the _osik_ Jedi to lay down. Even if he had to trick him into coming to Cody's own room instead of the Jedi's just to get him to take a _kriffing_ nap.

 

Obi-Wan stayed on the bed with a sigh, even just being off of his feet helped. Cody lifted the datapad towards him and scrolled through a few things.

 

“Kix tells me you checked yourself out of the medbay.” He began dryly, glancing up to catch the guilty expression on the other mans face.

 

“I am fine to be checking up on things, Cody, I am not exerting myself.” Obi-Wan propped his chin on his hands and smiled at his commander. “Thank you for checking.” He was far too tired to contain the flirty tone that accompanied his reply, and it was rather enjoyable to see Cody flustered. His Commander glanced away and coughed into his hand. It was nice seeing him without his helmet on. It was easier for Obi-Wan to catch the micro-expressions on Cody's carefully schooled face.

 

“When is the last time you've slept? Meditating does not count.” Cody cut off the prepared answer he knew the General would give him.

 

“I can assure you I am rested enough.” Obi-Wan did not help his case as he relaxed further into his hands, his eyes already started to be more closed than open. Cody carefully considered his next words.

 

“Obi-Wan,” he smiled as he made eye contact with his sleepy general, “could you do something for me?”

 

“Of course, Cody, anything.”

 

Cody's hand came up with gentle fingertips to graze Obi-Wan's jawline. Warm fingers trailed over Obi-Wan's skin, his cheekbone, brushed against his beard. Cody moved his hand to let his entire palm rest against the side of Obi-Wan's face, his thumb came up to run along Obi-Wan's lower lip. Obi-Wan made a tiny, breathless sound. Cody moved his hand to let his palm rest against the side of Obi-Wan's face, then slid it behind his neck. He curled his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair, Cody gently urged him forward so that he can lean his forehead against his.

 

“Get some sleep.”


	5. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss for a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *radio voice* we did it folks, we're here. 
> 
> I honestly wrote this chapter FIRST out of the entire series and edited it today so it fit with the storyline better. So enjoy your two updates in two days this will never happen again.

Cody adjusted the oversized cloak over his armor once more and glanced toward the street. Groups of people passed the entrance to the alley every few seconds, occasionally glancing down toward the entrance of the cantina Kenobi and he were casing. Once in awhile a group would pause, point towards the door, and pull their friends onward. His General leaned up against a wall, the ideal picture of someone out on a smoke break with a pipe in his mouth blowing a steady stream of smoke into the air above them.

 

“They've been in there awhile.” Cody was getting anxious. Waiting for Skywalker and Rex to do the stealth portion of the operations felt like a disaster waiting to happen. Kenobi and Cody were only there to assist if their marks attempted to escape.

 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan nodded. They had been inside longer than he had anticipated. He tapped the pipe against the wall to dislodge the ash and watched it fall to the ground by his feet.

 

The door of the cantina opened, music and chatter rolling out into the alley with a few drunken men. They glanced curiously at Cody and Obi-Wan as they passed.

 

“I think we are starting to stand out.” Cody commented under his breath as he turned to face his General. Another group of people had turned into the alley and headed towards them, but they did not seem to notice them standing there as they opened the door of the cantina and went inside. Cody's eyes met Obi-Wan's and he could tell he was coming up with another bad idea.

 

Cody raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe we should go inside, we look pretty dodgy just standing in the alley.”

 

“Too risky. This planet has not seen much of the war, or of your brothers. Two clones in the same place will be noticed.”

 

Cody began to pace, but a scraping sound on the door caught their attention. They both turned to look as it started to open. Obi-Wan suddenly grabbed the front of Cody's cloak and moved him against the wall. By the time the door of the cantina had completely opened, Obi-Wan had put his hands on the wall on either side of Cody's head and leaned into him, tucking his face against Cody's neck. Cody froze.

 

“What are you doing?” He whispered, but did not move.

 

“That's our target. That bounty hunter knows my face but,” he paused for a moment, “people often don't give public displays of affection a second look.” He whispered this right into Cody's neck, making him squirm.

 

“A- ah. Okay.” Cody shifted and Obi-Wan's lips brushed against his neck. The contact was accidental, but Obi-Wan went with it and kissed the skin under Cody's ear. Cody inhaled sharply.

 

“Is this okay?” Obi-Wan pulled away and met Cody's eyes. Cody felt his knee wobble. Maybe it was his imagination, but he definitely saw heat in those blue eyes. He nodded slightly. Obi-Wan smirked at him.

 

“Keep your eye on them, but don't be too obvious. I'm sure I will be distracting you enough.” Cody huffed a laugh at him. He listened as Obi-Wan planted light kisses just under his ear. It tickled his skin and sent shivers down his spine.

 

“ _Kriff_.”

 

“Are they looking at us?”

 

“No.”

 

“Be patient.” Obi-Wan whispered into Cody's ear, and Cody's eyes closed.

 

Obi-Wan pressed his mouth against Cody's. Cody inhaled sharply through his nose. His hands, which had been hanging numbly at his sides, slid up Obi-Wan's cloak and pulled the Jedi tightly against him. Obi-Wan pressed him against the wall, one hand coming up to cup the side of Cody's face. The more he moved his lips against Cody's, the more he felt Cody relax against him, and the more confident he became. He opened his mouth and swiped his tongue against Cody's lips, which Cody responded to almost instantly. His tongue sliding against Obi-Wan's, his hands clenching the back of Obi-Wan's cloak. Rex already poked fun at Cody for being so close to his General, and now here they were. Kissing against a wall in an alley. With Rex and Skywalker likely to come out of the cantina at any moment.

 

He wished Obi-Wan had thought of this earlier.

 

Obi-Wan did something with his tongue that sent blood rushing to his groin, and Cody broke the kiss for fear of embarrassing himself. Obi-Wan pressed his temple to Cody's, breathing just as heavily as Cody.

 

“Are they still talking?” he whispered, leaning his head down to bite Cody's throat lightly.

 

“Yes,” Cody replied, his voice almost a growl. “ _Kriff_ , stop. Before I do something about you.”

 

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan said with a light laugh and moved back to his mouth. Their lips slid together again. Mouths closed, gentle pressure on soft skin, his lower lip drawn between Obi-Wan's, the tip of his tongue brushing across. Oh, Force help him.

 

Cody glanced over to their targets.

 

“They're leaving,” Cody said against Obi-Wan's lips. His General pulled away with a fair bit of reluctance and stepped back to put some space between them. Cody glanced down the alley, the group they were following were almost around the corner, but had stopped again. Obi-Wan commed Skywalker.  
  


“They're out here, my old Padawan.”

 

Cody sighed and rubbed his face with one hand, shifting his weight to ease the tightness in armor. Rex and General Skywalker appeared out of the entrance almost immediately. Obi-Wan and Skywalker moved together to advance on their mark. Rex walked over to Cody, who was still leaning against the wall. He looked at Cody with a smirk.

 

“Did you two have fun waiting, Codes?” He meant it as a joke, but the small embarrassed smile Cody gave him made Rex's eyes wide.

 

“No kriffing way!”

 

“Shut it! Nothing happened.” Cody made to follow the Jedi, with Rex close behind.

 

“That's o _sik_ and you know it.” 


End file.
